Harry Potter and the Secret of the Moon
by SkaPyk
Summary: A new girl has come to Hogwarts, and strange things keep happening, like a curse that knocks out anyone who sees it. And now that the strangeness has followed her to the school, will nothing be safe?
1. A mysterious visitor

Chapter One: Mystery Visitor

Ron woke up Harry at quarter to eleven in the morning. They were up pretty late the night before and he found it only natural that he and Harry slept in late. Harry groaned and rolled over to face his friend with an evil stare.

"Hey, I had to wake you up before it got too late in the afternoon and end up feeling like shit later tonight." said Ron defensively. Harry uncovered himself and stood up from where he was sleeping. He slipped on his black parachute pants and his white muscle shirt. He combed his hair until he liked how it look and headed downstairs in hopes he could still find something to eat. Ron was close behind him; fully dressed as well. Mrs. Weasley had mentioned the night before that she was going to be gone all day, Mr. Weasley was at work as well as Percy, and Ginny was staying the rest of the summer at Hermione's. So the house was left to Ron, Fred and George and now him as well.

Fred and George appeared at the bedroom door looking groggily at the two. They looked partly surprised at the fact that they were already dressed.

"Did you guys just get up as well?" as George. Ron nodded and then continued to follow Harry. Chimes were heard from the kitchen. Fred and George whizzed passed the two down the stairs into the kitchen. Harry and Ron entered the kitchen only seconds after the twins had answered the door. Ron told Harry that since they didn't have a doorbell, that their mum cast a spell on the door that made sound of chimes whenever they had a visitor. George answered the door and saw who was behind it. The man was tall, had black hair and was wearing sunglasses. He was wearing a nice black suit with a black cloak to match his attire.

"Yes may we help you?" asked Ron who stood behind the kitchen table with Harry next to him. The twins were too busy seeing what he looked like than to ask what his business was at their house. The man looked up and a small smile formed on his elegant face when he noticed how the two dressed. In everyone's eyes and words they were called "gothic" from how they looked, but the two merely were comfortable in the clothes and mainly chose to wear all black. Though the only real color Ron wore was red from his hair.

"I'm looking for Mr. Weasley, is he here?" The man asked softly and professionally.

"No he's at work." answered Fred.

"Alright then, can you give him my card and tell him he can call me anytime of the day." The man took out a business card and handed it to George.

"Sure thing." answered George.

"Thanks." The man turned and walked back up the driveway and climbed into the black Comoro that was parked towards the end of the driveway. Fred shut the door and took the card from George.

"Mr. Ruche. Hhmm just has his number, an address and an upside down pentacle on here. I guess dad knows him."

"Just put it on the fridge, Dad can look at it later." said George. Ron grabbed the milk from the fridge while Harry had grabbed the cereal and bowls.

"Don't you guys work today?" asked Ron. He and Harry were now in their going into their seventh year and Fred and George had opened their own joke shop like they had wanted when the four of them were all going to school together.

"No today is Saturday, we don't work on the weekends." answered George. Fred put on the coffee pot and then headed upstairs followed by his twin brother to go up to their room and get dressed. Ron and Harry sat down at the kitchen table and had breakfast. They both ate in silence just thinking about their mysterious visitor.

The rest of the day went by smoothly, well except for the weather, which was still rainy and sultry. Mrs. Weasley came home about an hour before Mr. Weasley and Percy and Charlie, one of the elder brothers, had returned for a surprise visit. He told everyone stories about the dragons and which ones were new to Romania because they were becoming extinct and they had no other better place to go.

Harry finally remembered the card the man that had visited them earlier and went to get it. He returned to the living room and handed it to him.

"This man stopped by and said to give this to you and have you call him." Mr. Weasley took the card and looked at it. As soon as he read it, his smile left his face and he stood up.

"Charlie; lets go in the kitchen and talk." Mr. Weasley handed him the card and Charlie nodded. "I want everyone upstairs and I don't want anyone to come down till I say so. Molly, can you join us?" Mrs. Weasley nodded and stood up. She ushered everyone upstairs before entering the kitchen where her husband and son sat. She shut the doors behind her and sat down at the kitchen table with the two.

"What is going on?" she asked. Mr. Weasley handed her the card and she read it. "Arthur, I thought he was in Azkaban?"

"He was let out only a few months ago. They dropped the charges on him and finally found him innocent."

"But he…" Molly had started, but stopped, knowing it best not to argue when her husband knew more of the facts than she did.

"But why would he come here?" asked Charlie.

"Before he was accused of stealing from Gringotts and sent to Azkaban, he and I were working on something private for the ministry. He was always a great partner and we worked well with each other, but then he became quieter and stayed away from everything for awhile. When he came back to work, he was a different person, though he was still nice to me,; I could tell he had changed. Not too much time had passed before he was accused of stealing 100,000 dollars in our money form from Gringotts. He pleaded innocence and not too many people believed him. I was one of the few who did. Only recently did they find new evidence that pointed in another direction and the charges were dropped."

"But why did he come here looking for you?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"I believe he wanted to talk to me about some inside information about the stealing; though I'm not really sure. It has been almost three years since he was put in Azkaban. Who knows how much he has change since the last time I saw him" Mrs. Weasley and Charlie looked at Mr. Weasley with uneasy looks and sat in silence.


	2. A new person

Chapter Two: A New Person

Fred, George, Ron and Harry tried as hard as they could to get as much information as they could out of Charlie, Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley over the next few days about the mysterious visitor, but the three elders held their tongue and didn't say anything about the whole incident and just said not to worry about it. Ron and Harry eventually gave up but the twins were still going at it.

"Fred. George. Please. I already told you not to worry about it. It has to do with the ministry and your father. Nothing at all with you two." said Mrs. Weasley with a basket full of the kid's clothes. She was doing Harry's, Ron's and Ginny's laundry before they headed off to Hogwarts. The phone rang and Ron answered it as he entered the living room.

"Hello?" he asked. On the other end of the line he recognized his sister's voice.

"Hey Ron, is mum there?"

"No she just went outside to wash the clothes."

"Oh alright, well then you can tell her that I'm gonna stay the rest of the week with Hermione and I'll be going back to school with her. So she doesn't need to worry."

"Alright, fine I'll tell her. See ya at school."

"Bye."

Ron hung up the phone and walked outside to where his mother was magically washing the clothes.

"Hey Mum, Ginny just called and wanted you to know that she's just going to back to school with Hermione."

"Alright, lucky she brought all of her school supplies there then." said Mrs. Weasley as she went back to doing the laundry. Ron turned around and went back inside where he found Harry sitting at the table with Fred and George eating breakfast. Harry looked up at him and then grabbed an envelope from next to him.

"This came for you when you had your back turned, when you were talking to your mum. It's from Bill." Ron took it from him and opened it. He flipped it open and read it out loud.

"Dear Ron, I'm going to be teaching this year at Hogwarts as the New Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. I thought I'd give you a heads up, just to let you know that even though I'm your brother, I'm not going to let you slip by with all sorts of stuff in my class and I won't give you extra attention, or advantages. I already sent a note saying this to Ginny; this also goes for Harry as well. He may be part of our family but that doesn't give any extra advantages. I will talk to you later at school. Sincerely, Bill." Ron snorted and then smirked. "I wouldn't expect him to give me extra attention anyways." Harry laughed and put his bowl and spoon in the sink.

"I didn't think I'd get anything special either, but that's pretty cool that he'll be teaching that class. At least it's someone we know that won't be dangerous and won't try and kill people at the school."

"That's true. Anyways what are we gonna do tomorrow since it's our last free day." asked Ron putting on a sweater sporting a heavy metal band that he saw in concert.

"You can come to Diagon Alley and visit our shop. You'll then be able to go shopping or go to Three Broomsticks." said George. Fred reentered the room wearing his new works cloaks.

"There's a Three Broomsticks at Diagon Alley?" asked Ron. Fred just nodded.

"George we have to get going." Fred tossed him his cloak as well and the two twins headed outside to talk to Mrs. Weasley. Harry and Ron quickly ran upstairs to change, so that they were able to Apparate with the two to the shop. They bustled down the stairs and went outside.

"I'm sorry boys, you missed them. They already apparated to the shop." called Mrs. Weasley from the kitchen. Ron and Harry walked back into the kitchen and looked at the plump woman. "You two may apparate there if you wish."

"Thanks mum." said Ron.

"Yeah, thanks Mrs. Weasley." said Harry. Ron and Harry turned to each other and closed there eyes. They pictured the shop in there minds and felt the space close around them as if they were being squeezed through a tiny jar. Soon they felt like they were free again and they opened their eyes and saw that they were in the shop. Fred and George entered the shop from the back and jumped in surprise.

"Can't you two enter through the door so that we at lease hear you?" asked George after he picked up the items he dropped.

"No kidding." Fred walked behind the counter and George went to stock the shelves with the items that he had in his arms. "Well we're not open for another half hour, so why don't you guys go shopping and then come back here. Then we can join you for lunch."

"Alright then, we'll see you at lunch." said Ron. He and Harry then left and headed for Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. The two entered the parlor and walked up to the counter and looked at the menu on the wall.

"I'm gonna get Dark Forest Dream. Sounds interesting to me." said Ron. Harry continued to look at the menu, but just decided to stick with Cherry Volcano Rupture. They ordered their ice cream and sat down at the seats outside of the parlor. They sat for about five minutes in silence eating their ice cream and just staring at passerbies. Ron took off his sweater as he was finally feeling the heat. Their ice creams were beginning to melt so they ate it faster and then decided to go over to Flourish and Blotts where they saw a sign featuring a new book on vampires and they decided to come back to it and check it out.

About another ten minutes later they threw away their cups and headed over to the book store. When they entered, they were greeted by a breeze of cool air. To their left they saw that stand that was holding the new book. The two walked over to it and each took one to read the back.

"Sounds pretty interesting to me." said Harry. "I think Ginny would find it interesting, too. I'll buy her one." Ron pulled his sleeve to get his silent attention. Harry looked at him and he followed Ron's gaze. There in the corner of Flourish and Blotts was a chick that looked to be also a seventh year. She had light brown hair held up in a ponytail with a red ribbon. She had somewhat pale skin and dark, full red lips. She was wearing coal grey eye shadow and black eyeliner. Her height was around five foot seven inches. She was wearing black and white parachute pants that had white bondage straps attached from her hips to the lower part of her legs. Then she also had chains that were in the same manner. Her shirt was black as well and underneath she was wearing a white fishnet shirt.

Ron saw on her left hand was a spider tattoo in between her thumb and pointer finger. She was also holding a copy of the new book. Harry also noticed that she had a nose ring and two earrings in her left cartilage. She was also wearing a black leathered spiked bracelet on her right wrist. She looked up from the book she was looking at and headed in their direction. Ron and Harry both quickly went back to looking at the books in their hands. She went to the counter and bought the two books she was carrying and then left the store.

"Who was she?" asked Harry.

"Not sure, but she was pretty damn good looking though." Harry nodded his head in agreement. The two agreed upon buying the books with Harry carrying two copies of it; one for himself and one for Ginny, who has been his girlfriend since their sixth year. They walked up to the counter and placed their books down on it.

"Ahh, I see you have found a liking to our new book. Amelia Atwater-Rhodes is an excellent author." spoke the man with grey hair. Hey rang up their books and Harry and Ron handed him the money. "Three '_Demon in My View_' books for you two. Come back in about a month for her second book, which we should have on shelves by then." They nodded and thanked him and then headed back to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

It only took a minute and when they entered they had found it already half full.

"Man this place fills fast." said Ron. Harry nudged Ron in the side and told him to look to the right. There stood the same girl from Flourish and Blotts. She was looking at Exploding Dung Bombs and Sizzling Hard Candy.

She felt the two staring at her and looked up quickly. They didn't have time to look away and she finally caught them staring at her. She smirked which gave her silver eyes a mysterious sneak to them. She put down the Sizzling Hard Candies and took the Exploding Dung Bombs. She stopped and took a few Sparkling Boomerangs. She walked past them and placed the items on the counter in front of George. He gave her the price and she paid him. She didn't give Harry or Ron a second look as she walked past them and headed out of the store. The two picked up the scent of cinnamon and figured it came from her.

Fred walked next to the two guys. When they snapped back into reality, they jumped at his presence.

"Damn don't do that." said Ron as he over exaggerated a heart attack. Fred smirked and then spoke.

"I noticed that you were staring at the new chick."

"Yeah, do you know who she was?" asked Ron.

"No I don't, hence the words "New chick" Ron." said Fred. "She seemed to be your type Ron why don't you talk to her the next time you see her." Ron blushed slightly.

"Sure, ok." George walked up behind Fred and placed money in his pocket.

"We going to lunch? The last customer just walked out and I put the '_closed for lunch_ sign up." He said. The three nodded and they headed out of the store and went for The Three Broomsticks.


	3. Her new ally

Chapter Three: Her New Ally

Draco moved his way towards the Hogwarts Express with his luggage behind him. As he neared the train full of students he dropped it off at the loading area where the workman would place it on board for him. His father's specialty for him. He continued to move to the doors of the train when he spotted Harry Potter and Ron Weasley out of the corner of his eye. He rolled his eyes and scowled. He wasn't in the mood to taunt his enemy. He just wanted to get on board and lay down in a quiet compartment.

He stepped through the open door and headed down the hall to find a free compartment. His chains clanked as he walked down the narrow hallway where other students were pushing past him. He couldn't see any free compartments, but he managed to find one with a girl sleeping in one. He couldn't tell much about what she was wearing except for the black tank top and the chains falling from underneath the blankets. She had light brown hair that was let down and reached her shoulder blades. She also wore heavy black eye make up and he spotted a tiny hole on the side of her nose that he could only assume used to be for a nose ring. On her left hand he spotted the spider web tattoo.

He didn't think much of it, but instead he walked in the compartment and shut the door behind him. He was only looking for a compartment to sleep in for peace and quiet and this was the only one he could find. When he wakes, he'll explain to her why she was sharing a space with a complete stranger. He went over to the other seat and grabbed the blanket that rested near his luggage which had magically appeared for him. He brought the blanket down and unfolded it. He then finally lay down and covered himself, and rested his head on his right arm. He fell asleep shortly after the train left the station.

Harry walked into the compartment that he was sharing with Ron, Hermione and Ginny. He had a puzzled look on his face and he tried to get rid of it before he walked in so they wouldn't ask questions, but Hermione saw.

"What's wrong Harry?" she asked as he sat down next to his girlfriend. He looked at Hermione and then gave a puzzled look once more.

"I'm not sure but I saw Draco just a few minutes ago and he wasn't with Crabbe, Goyle or Pansy. He's usually being tailed by those three, but they were no where in sight."

"Well yes as I do see that as unusual, but you have to look at other possibilities." she responded. Harry knew she was going to say something of the sort.

"Maybe he got sick of them legging around him that he gave them the boot and went solo in his dirty work." said Ron. Ginny laughed.

"Like he would lose Pansy, she's his girlfriend." explained the red head. Harry just shrugged and finally remembered the wrapped package in his hand.

"Oh I almost forgot." He handed the package to Ginny, who took it gently. "Ron and I stopped at Flourish and Blotts and we found this and thought you would like it."

"I don't think so, that's all you Harry. You bought it for her." Ginny smiled at her brother and opened it. Inside was the copy of the book.

"_Demon In My View_! I was looking at this in Hermione's magazine. I wanted it after I saw it." She turned to Harry and hugged him and kissed him on his cheek. "Thank you."

"No problem. Ron and I grabbed copies for ourselves as well. It looked interesting and worth my time to read."

"What do you mean, you barely read as it is." said Hermione smirking.

The train sped on towards Hogwarts. The four friends fell asleep nearly a quarter way of the trip. Hermione was sleeping with her head on a pillow and a blanket covering her. Ron fell asleep with his head up against the window and was partially covered by the other end of Hermione's blanket. Harry was sleeping with his arm around Ginny who was sleeping against him. Outside the weather gradually got worse and darker. The train darkened and the lamps went on. You could hear the wind push past the window and the rain hitting it.

In the compartment with Draco and the mysterious girl, Draco woke up when the train went over a bump and then stopped. He sat up and uncovered himself. He looked over at the girl and saw that she was just waking up as well. She looked over at him and gave a momentarily giving a surprised look at seeing him there. She looked away at the compartment door. The light from the lamps went out, leaving them in complete darkness. He could hear other students opening their doors to see what was going on. Draco knew that they weren't at Hogwarts just yet. A shiver went down his back and he felt an icy chill fill the compartment. The girl muttered a curse and then he heard her stand up. He could tell by her footsteps that she was blindly walking to the door.

"Take out your wand." she whispered. Draco took his wand out from inside his jacket. He held it out and kept it pointed to the compartment door. He couldn't see anything and wasn't sure exactly where she was in front of him so he lowered his wand. He heard her hand feel the door, looking for the handle to pull it open. She had found it and very slowly began to open it. Draco placed his feet on the ground and stood up. He waited in anticipation to find out what was going on.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny slipped forward as they felt the train suddenly stop. They caught themselves as they woke and saw that all the lights had gone out. Ginny got up and pulled off the blankets. Harry and Ron stood up slowly and moved to the compartment doors.

"Do you think it could be Dementors?" asked Ron short of a whisper.

"I don't think so, it isn't becoming cold." said Hermione from behind them. Harry felt Ginny slid her hand in his. With his right hand he pulled out his wand.

"Ron slowly open the door." said Harry softly. He could hear Ron try and find it. They heard other compartment doors start to open as well to see what was going on. Ron pushed the door open all the way and he and Harry inched their way to the hallway.

"Ouch!" said a girl.

"Sorry, didn't see you." said Ron apologetically.

"Ron is that you?" Harry recognized the voice and apparently so did Ron himself.

"Yeah, it's me Lavender." Harry heard the nervousness in his voice.

"Lavender, do you know what's going on?" whispered Harry.

'No, and people have been trying to get some light from their wands and it won't work." Harry released Ginny's hand and moved further out into the hall, trying not to run into someone.

"Lumos!" spoke Harry, but nothing happened. Somehow no one was able to do magic. Harry heard Ginny try it but again nothing happened. Then from out of no where blue light filled the compartments and hall. With out warning everyone had collapsed to the ground unconscious.

Draco and the girl stood in the hall way trying to find any sort of clue to tell them what was going on. The mystery girl had spotted it first and pushed Draco back inside.

"Cover your eyes!" she said, no longer having her voice in a whisper. He closed his eyes and felt a rush of heat pass over him. The next moment he heard bodies fall to the ground. The heat disappeared, the only heat he felt was coming from the girl's body who lay on the compartment floor next to him.

"Keep your head down." she said, but in her voice he could hear that she was demanding him to stay down. Apparently she knew what was going on. His mind didn't stay on that fact; he wanted to know if everyone on the train had fallen over and if they were alright. He heard her stand and walk towards the door.

"What happened to the others?" he asked her. She didn't respond after several seconds and he was about to assume that she had left.

"They were all knocked out by a spell. Alright you can get up now." she spoke. He opened his eyes and stood up. He held his wand in front of him and spoke the lighting spell.

"Lumos!" Nothing happened. He tried again. "Lumos!" Yet again nothing had happened. "What the hell is going on?" he asked.

"There is someone on bored who is stopping people from doing magic. They cast a spell to knock everyone out on the train, but it only works if they see the light that is cause from the spell. That's why the lights are out. They made sure that everyone would be able to see it."

"How do you know so much about this spell?" He could sense the tension rise and the feeling that she was getting irritated.

"Because I'm the one who made the spell." He was shocked to hear this from her. She had made a dangerous spell that knock out everyone who was on the train.

"I made it for people who had dangerous enemies. It was supposed to be between my friends and me but apparently someone else knows it." She stopped and he heard her walk forward for the door. Before she reached it she stopped. They saw a light coming from down the hall. It illuminated only have of their compartment, but they were lucky enough to still be hidden in the shadows. He saw her figure move back closer to him. Then out of no where a man in dark robes walked in the doorway. The girl gasped and she took action.

"EXPECTO PROTRONUM!" Her wand held out and with a great silver light a large, protruding silver bat came out of her wand. The bat flapped closer to the intruder. Draco heard him howl and then he saw him disappear. The girl stopped what she did and the bat returned to her wand.

"Who the hell was that?" asked Draco.

"An old acquaintance of mine. He was looking for me. Him and I have a score to settle." The lights came back on and the people on the ground started to move. The girl wheeled around and faced Draco. "Do not tell ANYONE about that man and the spell he used." Draco nodded.


	4. McGonagall's favorite student

Chapter Four: McGonagall's Best Students

The Hogwarts train began again to reach Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. All of the prefects, not including Draco helped check all of the students to see if they were all ok. The instructor of the train and the lady who pushed the food cart around also walked around to help the students relax. The lady who passed the cart of food around lowered the prices so that the kids who didn't have enough money could buy the food to help them relax.

Rumors flew around the train like crazy and people were still shaken by what had happened. Hermione and Ron left Ginny and Harry a couple of times to tend to things. They returned a few times with a couple of funny stories to tell the two.

"A few of the Hufflepuff students were so shaken up they couldn't hold up their drinks and they ended up spilling their drinks on them." said Ron snickering a little. Hermione nudged him on his arm and gave an irritated look.

"Oh shut up Ron. You were scared to when you came to." Ron looked at her and then looked down. Harry laughed at Ron for being caught. The four continued to talk until they finally felt the train slow to a stop and they knew that they were finally at the school. They grabbed their luggage and walked out into the busy hall. Everyone wanted nothing more to do than get on the carriages and up to the school.

Almost a half went by when they finally reached the school and into the great hall. The night went by with out incident. The sorting ceremony went well and then came the feast. As soon as the feast went by Professor McGonagall stood up and took her stand at the podium. She had taken Dumbledore's place after last year. He had passed away and now his successor is the Transfiguration teacher.

"Now students, I know what had happened on the train has frightened you. The ministry is looking into it and we will inform you on updates when they arrive. Now we have a special guest here. Her name is Tesania Nightshade." Professor McGonagall raised one hand to the same girl that Harry and Ron had seen in Flourish and Blotts stood up from the Hufflepuff table and walked over to the teacher. She faced the other students and once again everyone saw the sorting hat in the professor's hand. She guided Tesania to the stool and the girl sat down.

Professor McGonagall sat the hat on her head and stepped back. The hat's face scrunched together and gave a low growl like a dog.

"I don't like sorting out your sort into this school, but you are still part witch so I must." said the hat in a whisper. He continued to think and then he finally shouted out a house name.

"SLYTHERIN!" Tesania smirked and took off the hat and handed it back to the Professor. She walked down the steps and over to the table.

"Damn and I was looking forward to getting to know her." said Ron.

"Oh you two wouldn't have worked anyway." said Hermione. Ron looked at her and adjusted his black hoodie. Harry unclipped the bondage straps from his pants so he wouldn't continue to keep getting stuck. He looked over at Ginny and saw that she was fiddling with the blue strip in her hair that took the place of her natural colored bangs. He could tell something was up.

"You alright?" he asked her. She looked up at him and gave him an innocent smile.

"It's probably nothing but I have an odd feeling about the new girl. She didn't exactly look friendly." She stopped fiddling with her hair and finished the rest of the food. Professor McGonagall got up again and stood at the podium.

"I would like to introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Bill Weasley." Bill stood up and raised his hand and then sat down again. The students clapped for him and then went back to listening to Professor McGonagall. "He will only be teaching fifth through seventh year students. First year though fourth year students will be taking Divination with Firenze. This is only going to go on for half of the year then it will reverse and fifth through seventh with take the divination class and so forth." She paused and then continued. "So with all that said, you all may go to your common rooms and get ready for tomorrows classes."

The prefects stood up and took their houses up to their common rooms.

Draco stood up and walked over to Tesania and stood next to her. She stood up and turned to him.

"I take it I have to follow you so that I know where to go if I am ever on my own and have to get to the common room." She looked at him and smirked.

He smirked right back. "Most likely." She backed away making a path for him so that she could follow. He moved passed her and she turned and followed him out of the Great Hall. She walked next to them with the first years following closely behind. They made their way down to the dungeons and into the Slytherin common rooms. Pansy walked up next to Draco and spoke to him.

"Where were you on the train? I was worried about you."

"I was fine; I wanted to be left alone." Pansy stared at him and then looked at Tesania. Tesania looked back at her and recognized the expression Pansy was giving for she had given the same expression plenty of times before.

"Don't go blaming me; I had nothing to do with it." Pansy turned away swiftly and walked to the girl's dormitory. Knowing that she had to sleep in the girl's dormitory as well, she followed the angry girl. Draco watched as the two girls left. He then felt a foreboding presence and then the feeling disappeared. He shook it off and went to find something to do.

The following day was the beginning of the term and everyone was rushing to find their classes and to get good seats. Well all except for Tesania. She was already in her first class with her books set neatly on her desk in the back of the room. Her fellow seventh year Slytherin classmates were having Transfiguration with the Gryffindor seventh years. When Draco walked in he rolled his eyes at the sight of Harry Potter and his friends who were whispering amongst themselves. He was sure they were talking about the new student and the train incident. He found his assigned seat in the first row and sat down. He quickly looked for Tesania and found her sitting in the last row in the same column as him. She wore a scowl and was leaning back with her arms crossed. Her light brown hair was pulled into two low pigtails on either side of her head and then braided. She wasn't wearing robes so he assumed she didn't get them yet. She was wearing black parachute pants with lime green stitching and a black tank top which bore the Slytherin insignia on her left breast.

A quiet tapping caught his attention and looked to see who was at his desk. Professor McGonagall walked away as soon as she saw that she had his attention.

"Alright students please turn to page 15 in your books. We're going to be learning how to change each other into animals. I'm sure you remember hearing about Malfoy's little chance at experiencing that. So now we all are going to be able to." Malfoy's cheeks went red in embarrassment. Remember his fourth year and being turned into a ferret by the dark arts teacher. "But first were going to practice the hand motions. Everyone pick up your quills and hold them in front of you."

Hermione, Ron and Harry did as they were told and picked up their quills.

"I hope Malfoy gets turned into a ferret again. That was rather hilarious." whispered Ron.

"Oh Ron, that wasn't the right thing to do. It wasn't even fair to Malfoy. He was changed into an animal by an evil wizard who worked for you know who." whispered Hermione. Ron and Harry looked at her.

"Are you actually sticking up for him?" asked Harry.

"No, I was just making a point."

Tesania picked up the quill she had laid before her on her desk. She held her quill in front of her and looked up at the teacher. Professor McGonagall gave the hand motions and the class began to practice. She walked around and watched them practice.

"Very good Ms. Granger." she said as she passed through Gryffindor side. She walked passed the rest of them and Tesania didn't hear anymore compliments. She saw the professor walking through the Slytherin side. As she came to her, she stopped and complimented her as well.

"Very good Ms. Nightshade." Tesania gave a small smile to her and watched her walk away. "Now I want you to find a partner." Pansy went straight for Draco and he gave a helpless look. Tesania gave a small snicker. Harry and Ron automatically partnered up with each other. Soon only two people didn't have partners. Hermione and Tesania. The professor told Hermione to move back with her so that they could be partners. Hermione didn't look to happy about it and neither did Tesania. Hermione sat down next to her and then looked forward to watch the teacher. Neither of them looked at each other until it was necessary.

"Now that you all have the correct movements down I want you all to stand up and face your partner. The partner on the left of the classroom will cast the spell first. As you say the spell, think of the animal you are going to turn your partner into. You have to concentrate; so keep all other thoughts out of your mind." She stopped and looked at everyone. "Wands at the ready. Now say _Animange_."

Tesania and Hermione faced each other. Tesania's wand was held at the ready and Hermione closed her eyes waiting for the spell to happen. She heard Tesania speak the spell but she did not feel anything change. She opened her eyes and saw her view had changed. She was now looking up at her. Professor McGonagall walked over to where Tesania stood and congratulated her.

"Twenty points for Slytherin." She walked back up to the front of the class.

"Wow I figured Hermione would be the first one to change anyone." said Ron. He had unsuccessfully changed Harry.

"I agree." said Harry. Draco smirked as he heard this. Pansy had also unsuccessfully changed him as well. He looked back at Tesania and saw that she had changed Granger into a cat.

"Now for those of you had successfully or partly managed to change your partner say _Humange._" Tesania spoke the word and Hermione closed her eyes. When she reopened them she saw that she was her normal self.

"Were you afraid I was going to screw up?" asked Tesania softly and politely. She didn't like having the feeling that people didn't trust her. Hermione gave an embarrassed smile and gave a small nod.

"Yeah, just a little."

"Alright now the opposite partners. I would like you to try this time." spoke McGonagall.

"Well it's my turn." said Tesania with a sigh. "Just don't turn me into a bat." she said her second sentence with a smirk and the two got in position again. Hermione raised her wand.

"_Animange_!" she said. In her mind she pictured a hawk. To her surprise Tesania turned successfully into a golden hawk. Professor McGonagall again saw this achievement and rewarded her with twenty points as well. Hermione turned her back and smiled.

"Well you did it." said Tesania.

"I wonder why she's teaching us this spell." asked Hermione as she sat back down next to Tesania. Tesania sat down again as well.

"It's for when you're in a wizarding duel. So basically for self defense. It's rather useful." she answered. Tesania turned to Hermione. "We weren't properly introduced. I'm Tesania Nightshade." She held out her hand and waited for Hermione to shake it. She did and with a smile.

"I'm Hermione Granger. You're pretty good at this stuff."

"Thanks. Transfiguration was one of my better subjects." Class had ended about a half an hour later and the two said good bye. Tesania walked back to the Slytherin common room. She had a free period and then she would have to go to Divination. So she figured she would drop of her Transfiguration book and parchment and then head out side to relax and then over to the side of the castle where the class would be.


	5. The crystal ball

Chapter Five: The Crystal Ball

Draco stood by the large oak doors that lead in and out of the castle. He waited for Tesania to exit so he could show her around the grounds so she wouldn't get lost. He thought about the time he had to go in the Forbidden Forest with his arch-enemy in the first year. He had ended up running away in fear of a mysterious creature that he couldn't even tell if it was dangerous, but fear and instinct told him that it was dangerous and would have killed him if he hadn't left to get the half giant, Hagrid.

The doors creaked open and he came out of his thoughts. There stood Tesania wearing a tight purple tank top with a silver skull and another pair of black parachute pants. She must have changed when she had received her new robes for the Slytherin House.

She was now wearing the school cloaks that held the Slytherin emblem on it. Her hair was up in a sloppy bun and she had dark eyeliner and mascara on. She looked dark and mysterious, as if she was trying to draw something towards her. She cleared her throat and he shook his head.

"Sorry didn't mean to stare." He apologized quickly and then he noticed the annoyed look upon her face. She didn't seem too happy. She no longer seemed like the sneaky girl he had talked to the night before. Her eyes held caution and they seemed to be alert, ready for something to pop out at her.

"That's fine. I have a question for you." He looked at her and so she continued. "Are people who have breaks able to come out here for them?" he was surprised by the question. He expected something more important or something like a secret.

"Yeah I believe so. Most of the people if they come out here go sit by the lake to study, read, sleep, or just look at the scenery." He answered calmly. It was the best answer he could give and this was one of the first times he didn't lie when giving an answer. She started walking off and he followed her. "What class you got next?" He asked her as she headed towards the lake. He walked besides her with his hands in his pockets. She found a willow tree and sat under it and faced the lake and pulled out her books.

"I have Divination, but I'm not exactly sure where that is." She looked up at him and he gave her the directions on how to get to the class. He also pointed out where the rest of her outside classes were. She thanked him and he left saying he had to meet a few of his friends before he had to head to Divination.

Harry, Hermione and Ron walked to the library and found a secluded table in the far corner to where they could talk.

"This mornings class was pretty odd." said Ron. "Though you were able to actually get turned into an animal and successfully turn your partner into a hawk." Hermione blushed.

"Speaking of partners; how was the new girl? Is she cool, mean, quiet? What?" Hermione thought for a moment.

"She's actually pretty cool. She's nice and all, quiet to. We didn't talk all that much, we basically just introduced ourselves to one another and when we did the transfiguring spell we actually began to trust each other." Ron gave her a look that suggested that she might actually be going crazy, but instead of waiting for her to answer the look he had just given her, he opened his Potions book and started reading the forth chapter.

"I guess if she was nice to you, she might be nice in general."

"Oh come on Harry she looks creepy." said Ron.

"Ron, we look creepy to most students." said Harry back at him. "Everyone considers us that American word, goth." Ron looked away defeated. He was right. Harry, Hermione and himself did where nothing but black and some mixture of other dark colors. "She would seem to fit in our group." Ron looked up at Harry.

"Except we are not in Slytherin. Though many people think that is where we might belong, well except for the Gryffindors, because they actually know us." Hermione looked up from the book she was reading.

"Ok shut up the both of you. Bottom line is, she was nice to me so maybe she just might be a nice person who for some reason got dumped into the Slytherin house. I'll talk to her more in my next class. Now can we get back to studying?" Ron and Harry looked at her in disbelief; she never really blew up like that unless she was really annoyed. The two turned back to their books and began their work.

Draco walked over to where Crabbe and Goyle stood. They were talking quietly amongst the two of them.

"Crabbe. Goyle. I need your help." The two looked at him and waited for his request. "I want you to find out as much as you can about Tesania Nightshade." The two nodded and walked off. They usually knew where to find the best places to dig up dirt on people. Pansy walked down the hall toward Draco. He rolled his eyes and waited for her to reach him. He was getting sick of her sticking to him like glue. She didn't know when to shut up or leave him alone. She was mostly the reason he wanted to be alone on the train.

"Draco, what is going on? I keep seeing you hanging out with that new girl, Nightshade. Why are you so interested in her all of a sudden?" Pansy looked up at him with an angry glare. Draco knew she would only take a straight answer and if she didn't get what she wanted she would force someone to give it to her. She placed her arms across her chest and waited.

"I've been trying to find out who she is and why she came here in the seventh year instead of the first. It's a bit odd don't you think?" he snapped at her. He was getting tired of her nagging as well and her always being suspicious of him. "Can't you go nag on someone else for awhile?"

"I think you like her." He was going to blow his top.

"Well maybe I do, what the hell are you going to do about it?"

"For one I might just as well be pissed at you since we are the ones who are going out damn it. Not you and little Miss Mysterious." she said to him in a deathly tone. Draco held back a little. She was right about that. They were going out. He forgot that little detail. He felt a little twinge of regret of what he had said. She held sadness and pain in her eyes, but also anger and regret.

"Fine, fuck you then." She turned and walked back to where she had come from. Draco turned back and walked down to the herbology classes. He wanted to find Zabini. He knew he was good at convincing things out of people. He walked to the gardens where found Zabini kneeling over a greenish yellow plant that seemed to move with his hands. He was the best student from the Slytherin house in herbology. Zabini looked up as he heard Draco walk up to him.

"What are you doing here? Isn't it your free period?" Draco smirked at his friend. Zabini had crazy spiky black hair with stone grey eyes. He was tall with a dark tan. He was wearing skater, black Capri's with a wallet chain linked to his belt that was studded. His long shirt was sporting his favorite American band that he saw when he had visited over the continent with fifty states. Zabini stood up and brushed of his hands and put his school cloak on.

"I was just finishing up a project. So what's up?" He walked over to his best friend and smirked.

"I have a job for you that only you can help me with." Zabini smirked back.

Tesania walked over to where the Divination class was gathering. In the distant she saw Hermione walking over to her with her bag on her back and a book in her left arm. She smiled at her and waved. Tesania smiled softly and waved back. Hermione walked over to her and dropped her bag to the ground.

"How's it going?" asked Hermione with a soft smile on her face. Tesania heard the clinking of her chains as she walked. She looked over at the teacher. Firenze was a centaur and had become a teacher at Hogwarts when his family and friends of centaurs banished him from the group. He calmly walked over to the students and smiled.

"Students today were going to try something new. I would like you all to follow me." Hermione picked up her bag again and she and Tesania followed behind the teacher. His tail swished from side to side causing a small breeze which felt rather good to the two girls. They entered a partly dark tent. It was a bit small, but it managed to fit the whole class and his horse body. "We are all going to attempt to make a sphere glow. When the sphere glows it means that you have managed to lock hold of your inner magic." He moved his body towards the back of the tent. "Alright, I want everyone to form a circle."

Draco and Zabini sat across from Hermione and Tesania. Zabini glanced over at the two girls. Tesania sent him an annoyed look. He looked away and then went back to talking to Draco.

Tesania went back to watching and listening to the teacher.

"…then I would like you to concentrate on the sphere that is set in front you. You will draw all of your magic to your hands and then concentrate on the sphere." Firenze grabbed a small ball and a stand. He looked around and found a student he thought best to start. He held out the sphere and stand to Hermione and she took it and placed it front of her. "Alright now Ms. Granger, you have one minute to get it to glow." Hermione nodded and placed her hands around the sphere. She closed her eyes and concentrated all of her magic in her hands. She could feel the energy flow through her and then she tried to concentrate with her eyes open on the glass ball in front of her. It began to glow but it only glowed a dim light and then went out. Firenze nodded and then spoke.

"Five points for Gryffindor. Thank you Ms. Granger, can you please pass it to another person." Hermione nodded only feeling a little disappointed. She passed the ball over to Tesania who pulled the ball in front of her. She mimicked Hermione's first move. She cupped her hands around the sphere and closed her eyes. She pulled her energy to her hands and felt the magic flow through like a river. She pulled it through her and then aimed the magick into the sphere. She opened her eyes and saw that it was glowing. The room around her became dark and her features were illuminated. She seemed to have pulled the light from the room into the glass ball. Draco watched her with intensity. Around him people gasped at her achievement. She looked down at the glass ball and smirked a small smile. She let go of her concentration and the light went out and more light filled the room. Firenze looked shocked and startled and happy at the same time.

"Fifteen points for Slytherin. Very well done Ms. Nightshade. Alright pass it off to another student." Tesania looked around and saw Draco sitting on the opposite side of where she sat. He had one leg bent and his arm resting on his leg. He watched her as she turned to face him. She slid the ball over to him. He brought his leg down and tried for himself and in turn ended with the same result as Tesania. He looked up at her and smirked. She looked disappointed for a short moment and then looked over at Zabini who was now trying it as well. He also achieved the same result as his fellow Slytherin students.


	6. A danger in the Defense class

Chapter Six: Danger in the Defense Class

Draco waited for Tesania to exit the tent from the Divination class. She had stayed behind to talk to the teacher. Hermione had left to go to her next class with her other friends. Tesania exited the tent nearly bumping into him. He blocked himself and the two looked at each other. She glared at him and then pushed passed him.

"Alright." he said walking up next to her. "One minute you're friendly to me then the next minute you treat me as an enemy. What the hell is up?" She stopped and looked at him.

"I'm just watching my back because I'm making sure you didn't tell anybody about what happened on the train. I do believe I have a reason to be on guard." He smirked and looked at her and then nodded his head.

"I suppose you have a right, but I promise you I won't tell anyone. It isn't anyone else's business and technically it isn't mine so I try to forget about it, but I can't really forget about it since you saved me from being knocked out." She looked at him straight in the eyes as if looking for a lie in them. When she looked satisfied he spoke again. "Anyways I was hoping I could walk you to our next class."

"Wow three classes together so far. Why am I not surprised?" she sighed and nodded her head. "I guess, but this doesn't make us friends." He smiled and the two walked together to Defense against the Dark Arts class.

Pansy stood in a group of Slytherins a few feet away from the classroom that Draco and Tesania were heading into. She watched Draco with caution. She was making sure he was flirting with the new girl. Her cheeks burned as he saw him place his hand on her back and guide her through the door. She glowered at the thought of the two going out. Draco glanced over at Pansy and scowled. He left Tesania's side and walked over to Pansy and grabbed her arm and pulled her aside from her friends.

"Alright, I want you to get a grip and quite being so jealous." he said hastily.

"I have a reason to be jealous damn it. You are my boyfriend." She scowled back at him with the same force as he was giving her.

"Maybe not if you keep following me all the time and keeping spying on me and having other people spy on me for you. You're acting like a lost puppy and it's getting annoying."

"Well I'm sorry that I happen to like you and want to hang out with my boyfriend."

"Well do you have to do it all the time!" He looked at her and waited for second to her to respond. When she didn't he spoke again. He felt bad for her on how he was treating her but not as much as he would if she wasn't actually tailing him all the time. "Look if you back off a bit more and not keep following me and crap, then I won't treat you like crap anymore." She calmed down, relaxed and nodded,

"Ok, but if I do that then I want you to stop tailing Nightshade."

"I'm not flirting with her; I'm helping her get around. She is new here remember." He lied awfully fast but he knew he didn't have a choice. To his surprise she seemed to buy it. She nodded and clung herself to his arm and the two walked in. Draco gave an annoyed look, but quickly wiped it away as a few of their friends joined them. To his left he saw Tesania take a seat next to Granger. He wondered why she, a Slytherin, was becoming friends with Granger, a Gryffindor. The two houses were enemies since Salazar Slytherin was teaching at Hogwarts and nothing had changed that. His attention was then pulled to the grown man who walked into the classroom. He grimaced as he saw the face of the teacher. At first he thought Mad-Eye Moody had returned but soon saw it was a different person. Then in an instant he recognized him to be one of the Weasley brothers. Rumors had flown around the school last year about someone dieing, but it had only turned out to be him who was attacked by a werewolf. Though when scratched by werewolf, you become one of them, but since Madam Pomfrey was able to catch it in time, he wouldn't have to endure the full moons and his skin changing to fur. He would only have an appetite for rare meats and such.

Last year for Malfoy and the other students was pretty bad, they had to endure the attack of Lord Voldemort, deal with the betrayal of Professor Snape and the death of Professor Dumbledore, who was killed by Professor Snape. Professor Slughorn, who ended up teaching Potions in his sixth year, Professor Snape teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts, had retired once more and went back into hiding. Now once again for his seventh year he, like the other students, had to undergo yet another Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

"Draco!" Draco was pulled from his thoughts by Zabini who seemed to have been trying to pull him from his thoughts for awhile. He looked over at Zabini with a somewhat stern look. Zabini backed off a bit, but only just. He spoke when he found it safe that Draco wouldn't bite of his head. "The only things I found out is that she's from South America. According from what I over heard Mr. Weasley saying," he scowled at saying the name and spat it out like it was poison in his mouth. "To the other teachers, mostly McGonagall and the new Potions teacher, was that she is only half witch." Draco looked shocked at this news. Only pure blooded witches and wizards were sorted into the Slytherin house, why was she any different? Zabini continued. "Seems like something is going on that the students don't know about." Draco shook his head. He highly doubted that.

"No I don't think it's that, I think it might be something else." Zabini looked at him and he and Draco looked at Tesania. She was talking to Granger. Why was she so fascinated with Granger? Draco felt eyes staring at him. He turned and saw Pansy looking angry once again at him. She didn't get a chance to yell at him though because Mr. Weasley had just started class.

"Please open your books to chapter two." he said from behind his desk. All of the students who had been standing were now sitting and everyone was turning to open their books. The class was learning about Tograumies. According to the book they were tiny lizard like creatures that could produce spiky quills on its back. When an enemy of it gets stabbed with the quills, the quills then produce a poison liquid which infects the other creature eventually killing it or getting it really ill.

Mr. Weasley left the classroom to retrieve a few things from his back room. Pansy took this five minute window and walked over to where Tesania sat. She saw Pansy walk to her with fire flaring in her eyes. Draco watched to see what Pansy was doing and to see how careless she may act. Tesania stood on a reflex move knowing that this girl wanted to argue. Pansy stopped only a foot away from her.

"Ok, get this bitch. I want you to stay away from Draco. He's my boyfriend." Pansy started off in a ruthless tone and Draco rolled his eyes. He stood up as well. He had a feeling that Pansy was only going to make a fool of herself. The rest of the students watched as the argument grew. "I've seen the way you look at him. It's so pathetic how you look like a sick puppy trying to find help from someone nearby." Tesania sighed and then placed her hands in her pockets. She looked calmly at her, but the people who looked in her eyes could see the deadly glare.

"Let's get one thing straight. I don't give a shit about you and Malfoy going out. He has only been giving me help. If you had at least half of a damn brain you'd be able to see that this only happens to be my second day here." She paused for a moment and then continued. "So shut your trap and get your ass away from me. I'm not your bitch so don't expect me to abide by what you just told me to do." Pansy moved closer to Tesania and stared into her eyes.

"The next time I see you by Draco, I won't be so friendly."

"Yeah, but are you willing to make the first punch? Wait, never mind, you don't look like you even know how to fight. Next time you make a threat, make sure it isn't empty." Pansy's face went from pure calm to pure anger. She raised her fist in the proper movement, but Draco jumped in and grabbed her wrist. Now he was just as upset as the two girls.

"Pansy. Don't EVER make me look like your damn lap dog. I don't belong to you and the next time you tell someone who I can and can not hang out with, I'll be sure to embarrass you with a complete attack." Pansy looked at him and then wrenched her wrist from his grip. She glared at him and then glared at Tesania. She looked calm again.

"Hey this is a problem you brought upon yourself; don't drag me down in the dirt with you." Draco was astonished by the quick mood change in her. Pansy walked back to her seat and sat down. Draco turned back to Tesania when he saw that the rest of the students had pulled their attention away from the three finally.

"Don't bother with her, she isn't worth it." he said.

"I think I figured that out for myself. The only thing I ask for from you is to keep her highness off my back." Draco nodded and returned to his seat which was two seats down from where Pansy was assigned.


	7. An unsuspected relation

Chapter Seven: An Unsuspected Relation

The days went by with out anymore incident from Pansy or Tesania. Draco had become even more intent on finding out whom Tesania Nightshade was and where she came from, but Zabini, Crabbe and Goyle had no success in finding anything out. Draco had begun to watch how she acted with other people and how she acted when she was alone. The only thing he didn't like at the moment was that he was beginning to feel like a stalker.

Tesania sat in the corner of the Slytherin Common room with a book in her lap. From a far he could read the title: _Demon in my View_. Sounded interesting, but he shook his head as he moved past her and out the secret doorway into the rest of the dungeons. When he exited and was out of ear shot of Tesania, Zabini walked over to him with a grin on his face that even made him become worried.

"Well I have news for you that we didn't know before." said Zabini slyly.

"Yeah and what's that?" said Draco now realizing what this was about.

"The new potions teacher…" he paused. Maybe this wasn't what he thought the news was going to be. "Is Nightshade's father." Then again. Draco looked shocked. The new potions teacher is Tesania's father.

"So then the teacher's name is Mr. Nightshade?" asked Draco questionably. He didn't remember hearing that name.

"No, the potions teacher is Mr. Ruche." Draco knew that name very well. This was the same man that kept in touch with his father, but his father never told him about why he was talking to a man that wasn't a wizard, or so he thought he wasn't. His father made it seem like the man was something else, but apparently the man was more than what he appeared to be as well. Could Tesania and Mr. Ruche have the same secret? Then he remembered what Tesania had said on the train.

Draco's face became urgent and he walked down the corridors that he and Zabini had just walked through. He had to get to the common room and find Tesania. There was something he wanted to know.

"Zabini. I need you to find out more about Mr. Ruche." Zabini nodded and he jogged away. Draco continued his fast speed towards the common room. He was only a corridor away when one of Pansy's friends ran up to him.

"Malfoy, Pansy is really hurt. You need to talk to her." She didn't sound like she cared all that much but sounded more demanding. Malfoy became annoyed again.

"If you think I need to talk to her, and then have her come to me herself that way I can spell it out for her. She and I are through. Now move out of my way." He moved past the girl and walked fast down the hallway.

"If you're looking for Nightshade, then you just missed her. She walked off towards the great hall." Draco didn't look back at the girl. He didn't believe her, he that that she may have been trying to keep him away from her. But why would she? Was Pansy arguing with Tesania again? He remembered the day that they were in Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Pansy had wanted to fight Tesania, but he had a feeling that the new girl could hold her own. Only that was a month ago almost, why would she still want to fight her? They were avoiding each other and were doing a good job at it. Then again why was she still dragging on about her and him? They weren't going out anymore and no matter how many times he told her, she didn't seem to get the message.

Draco walked in the common room and over to the chairs where she had sat before. She wasn't there. Pansy's friend must have been telling the truth. He went to turn around and head for the Great Hall, but a glimpse of something shiny caught his eye. He turned back to the chair and saw something stuck in between the cushion and the arm. He grabbed it and pulled it out. It was a necklace with two crescent moons stuck together at their points. One was black and the other was gold. On the black moon were gold jewels and on the gold moon were black jewels. He looked at it curiously, but then remembered the reason why he was trying to find her. He placed the necklace in his pocket and then stormed out of the common room and out into the twisting corridors to the Great Hall.

Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione were just about to walk through the doors that led to the Great Hall when Malfoy ran around the corner and past them. The four watched him as they saw him run down the Grand Staircase and to the main floor. He stopped and spoke to another Slytherin. They saw the person point to the great oak doors that led to the grounds of Hogwarts. Draco sped off and ran outside.

"He was sure in a hurry." said Ginny holding onto Harry's hand. They had watched him curiously until Ron had pushed them all forward, getting them to remember that they were all headed in the same direction as Malfoy.

"Come on, we're still going to Hagrid's." he said as he moved back into place beside them. Harry nodded and they continued on their way down to their friend's hut. They walked through the giant doors and down the steps. Harry looked around to see if he could see Malfoy still running around. He found him standing by the lake with Tesania. Why was he in such a hurry to talk to her? He shook away the thoughts. He would bring them up again later with Ron and Hermione.

Draco finally caught his breath and then looked at Tesania. He had to look down at her since she was shorter then he was. When he looked into her eyes he saw the reflection of the sparkling lake beside him. She caught the sense that he really needed to talk to her and there were too many people around.

"Come on let's walk around the lake." She turned and began to walk; he stood up straight and followed her. He didn't know why she didn't want to stand and talk but he didn't bother asking.

"I wanted to talk to you about a few things."

"Like what?" she asked. She didn't sound worried about what he may ask her, but he knew that as soon as he brought up the topic she may get defensive but he wanted to know.

"Is Mr. Ruche your father?" She stopped and turned to face him. She had a somewhat serious expression and she was looking into his eyes. She was searching his face for the reason why he had asked her that question. "Is he the same person from the train?" He could sense her body tense. Her eyes glazed over and he feared he may have forced a memory to resurface or a fear she may have been trying to forget or even a problem she was probably trying to get through.

"I know something is going on and I know that there is a connection between you and the new potions teacher." he said. "I can also tell that you tensed when I asked if he was your father." She looked away and stared at the lake. He waited for her to answer. He didn't want to push her away by asking her too many questions. She looked back at him and saw that she was no longer on the verge of tears, but instead anger and revenge replaced the tears that were threatening to explode.

"Yes, he is my father, but I do not wish him to be so. He has cursed me with something that I do not want." Draco looked dubiously at her. What kind of curse was she speaking of? Was he holding her in some sort of spell? He didn't think that was it since she was speaking freely now. Was this the score to settle thing that she was speaking about on the train?

"My father is a rather strong wizard and has always kept me in his line of view. I have inherited…some…features of his that are impossible to get rid of." He was even more confused now. What was she talking about? Features?

"So is he the same person that was on the train?"

"No, that was someone else. But like my father he is after me as well." She walked past him and sat down on the beach of the lake by rocks and sand. Draco walked over to her and sat down. He looked out to the lake and saw the northern lights looming over the rocks. They were slithering like snakes and seemed to be calling out to them for attention. To be stared and awed at. He brought his attention back to Tesania. She was looking at the lights as well. Draco noticed that it had fallen completely dark and no one seemed to be outside any longer.

"My mother is a queen back in South America. She is actually a native there unlike my father who was just a rich foreigner who came from England. He was visiting our small town and my mother saw him while she was in the gardens. She invited him to dinner and for almost five months they were seeing each other and then I was finally conceived." She looked down at her hands and then back up again. "My mother disappeared a few moths after I was born. My father took me and raised me, someone else ended up taking my mother's and mine place in the royal line."

"So then you're a princess?" She nodded at his question, but then quickly changed her mind and shook her head.

"No, not anymore. I gave up my place and decided not to return so that I could take my rightful place on my mother's throne. My mother was no longer there and she, as far as I can tell is the only blood relation I have down in South America."

"So where does your hatred for you father come in?"

"He disappeared as well when I was fourteen and I hadn't seen him in three years. I was told that he was sent to Azkaban for being a thief, but I argued on his behalf saying I know he wouldn't do that. Even though I was right at the end I still felt like something was wrong. That's when I learned…" she trailed off.

"Learned what?" he asked. She became defensive again.

"Never mind, the point is: what I had learned was something big enough to turn me against him. I no longer consider him any blood relation to me." Her eyes flared with anger. He understood that she didn't want to tell anyone and he wasn't going to push her. If she was any other students he just might have, but there was something different with her. Something that made her seem like someone that you don't want to mess with when she is upset. Someone with a dark passed, that no matter what story she gives you there will always be something more to it and he was determined to find out what it was.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap."

"Hey it's no problem. You were upset." He stood up and offered her his hand. She took it and she stood up. "One last question." She gave him a stern look. "No it has nothing to do with that. Actually I was hoping that you would come to the Halloween Dance tomorrow night with me." She gave him a startled look. She diffidently wasn't expecting that. She fixed herself and then answered.

"Sure, why not." He smile and she smiled. The two headed back and she linked her arm in his.


	8. A Halloween Disaster

..\..\..\..\My Music\Disturbed\Believe\12 Darkness.wma

Chapter Eight: A Halloween Disaster

Halloween morning started out as a normal day with classes, free periods, breakfast and lunch. In the afternoon classes ended early so that the students were able to get ready for the dance and the teachers were able to get the great hall ready in decorations. The students were bustling, especially the girls, because of the talk that a band was playing at Hogwarts. Hermione, Ron and Harry walked back from their classes and met in the Gryffindor common room. Harry walked over to the nearest cleaned table and sat down and planted his stuff on the chair next to him.

"Why are you sitting down? We have to get ready Harry?" asked Hermione. Harry had that puzzled look sketched on his face. "Harry what's wrong?" she asked turning around to face him fully. Ron stopped next to her and looked at his friend.

"Are you still thinking about last night?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'm mean come Draco was so infatuated with Pansy and vise-versa and now he's practically going out with Nightshade and according to Hermione; she doesn't even belong to Slytherin. But my question is why he so fascinated by her is?"

"I'm not sure." said Ron. Hermione looked at Ron and then back to Harry.

"Well now that I think about Blaise Zabini has been acting a little off as well, including Crabbe and Goyle. To me it looks like they've been snooping." Harry looked up at her.

"Why do you think that is?" he asked. She just looked at him blankly.

"I don't know."

Pansy walked by herself down to the dungeons and was thinking about what to wear. She wanted to wear something that would attract Draco's attention once more. She was not going to give him up to a girl who was only a month new to the school. She walked with her bag over her shoulder and her neck tie loose. She had a scowl on her face when she entered the common room. Her friend walked over to her and whispered in her ear.

Pansy nodded and headed straight into the girls dormitory. She dropped her bag at the foot of her four poster bed and looked over at the package that lay upon it. It had finally come. The dress her mother had bought her just for this dance. She had bought it for her to look nice for Draco since her mother new his well known father. Her mother didn't know what was going on and she didn't plan on telling her. She walked over to the package and proceeded to open it. She dug her hands inside and pulled out a long floor length purple dress. It was a halter top and had different various designs in violet beads running from across the chest down the right side. She held it to her body and saw that it had a knee length slit up the side. She smiled at the thought and looked to see if there was more in the box and to her surprise she had found a pair of matching high heeled shoes. They were purple as well with two straps over the front of the foot and a strap over the heel. This dance was diffidently going to be good.

Draco walked with Zabini to the Slytherin common room and sat down in two large deep green armchairs. Zabini sighed and took out a chocolate bar.

"So are you taking Pansy to the Halloween dance?" he asked Draco. Draco shot him an angry glare.

"No, actually I'm going with Nightshade. She and I have gotten to know each other pretty well. She's really a surprising person after you get to know her."

"So I take it you like her." Draco thought for a moment. He never really thought if he liked her or not. I guess he was attracted to her.

"Yeah, I suppose I am." Draco pulled out his chocolate bar and then he ate it. It was a few hours away from the dance and he felt like he was forgetting something. Then it clicked. A corsage. Draco stood up and told Zabini he would be back in a bit to get ready. Draco made his way to the owlry to send a note to his mother. He made it to the tower and found his large hawk owl resting near a window. He walked over to it and found a piece of paper and a pen nearby. Upon it he wrote a note to his mother explaining what he needed and why. He sent his hawk owl on its way and then went back down the many floors back to the common room. He headed for the guys dormitory and went up to his four poster bed. There on his bed were the dress clothes his father sent him and his new black robes for the dance. The next bed over was Zabini. He was already getting ready for the dance. About another half an hour later Draco and Zabini were ready for the dance and they were standing by two of the other guys they shared a dormitory with. Kit Vanex who stood there listening to Zabini who was wondering who he would dance with and Steve Reilly was still working with his tie. Draco was friends with Steve Reilly in there first year because he was fascinated with where he had come from. Steve had moved to England from California, North America.

There was a noise from outside the window they turned to see who it was and saw that a large bird was fluttering outside of it. It was Draco's hawk owl; apparently his mother went straight for the store because there was a small box in his claw. Steve opened the window and allowed the large bird inside, who flew to straight to Draco's shoulder as he dropped the box in his master's hands.

He gave his hawk owl a snack and then proceeded to open the box. Inside was the corsage that he had asked for. It was a white Cal Lily, with black around the rim of the petal and it slowly faded down to the flower until it turned white. It, in his opinion, actually looked rather nice and pretty cool.

"Is that for Nightshade?" asked Vanex. Draco nodded and then placed it back in the box that was nicely decorated as well. It was a square black box that flipped open. It had green trimming and the Slytherin symbol on it. He smiled and then placed it in his pocket.

"She is quite a looker isn't she?" asked Steve. Draco nodded.

"You know Pansy will be jealous to no bounds." said Kit. Draco scowled; he couldn't imagine what she would do to make him like her again.

"Yeah, she does have a temper on her. Just the other day I saw her have a tantrum. It wasn't very pretty." said Steve. Draco laughed. He actually found it funny when Pansy had her tantrums. That was one of the reasons he had liked her, but then she just became annoying. I mean they had been going out since their third year. It was a rather long time. Draco brought himself out of his thoughts and noticed the time. It was about time to be heading to the great hall. He shrugged his shoulder to tell his hawk owl that it was time to leave. It flew back out the window and then Draco and his friends left.

Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione walked into the great hall. They were shocked at the sight. The room was covered in sparkling ribbons, floating pumpkins with scary faces, bats flying at the ceiling; occasionally swooping down, black and orange ribbons and tables that surrounded the room. The tables to left of the room were filled with food and the other three walls were holding the other tables for sitting. In the center of each table were floating candles and a small vase with a single rose. For the Gryffindor tables were red colored roses, the Hufflepuff tables were purple roses, in the Ravenclaw tables were orange roses and on the Slytherin tables were black roses.

The four stared in awe at what the great hall now looked like. Where the teachers usually sat was now the place where the band was playing. The teachers table was now set by the food court.

"Wow it's wonderful." said Hermione.

"This is cool." said Harry. Harry and Ginny walked into the partly crowded room and to find a place to sit. They found a table that was already occupied by Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood. Luna Lovegood had started hanging out with them in their third or fourth year. Harry couldn't remember. Ever since they had befriended each other she had been hanging around the Gryffindors.

"Hi, Luna." said Ginny happily. Ginny was Luna's first friend from the Gryffindor house. Harry was happy to have Luna around if it meant having Ginny happy, but he also thought Luna was pretty cool. She always said the honest things and most of the times it was hilarious just to listen to her. She was really funny during the Quidditch cup tournament and to hear her give the commentaries.

"Hey Luna." said Hermione, Harry and Ron. Hermione never really agreed with Luna, but they were still friends. Ron thought she was funny and Harry thought she was pretty cool. The four sat down and more chairs appear out of thin air so that they could all sit. Now the table was officially full.

Draco walked into the great hall and the first thing he noticed was the designs. He thought they fit perfectly. In the far corner there was an archway where people could get their pictures taken. He would have to go there to get a picture taken later. Zabini, Vanex, and Reilly walked off to find a table for them and Draco went to find Tesania. He knew she would be here, but he didn't know where. He looked around and then frowned. He didn't find her but he found someone that might know where she was. He walked over to the table and the faces looked up at him and they frowned as well. He reached the table and looked only at one person.

"Granger, do you know where Tesania is?" he asked as polite as he could. He didn't want to annoy them knowing Tesania was friends with them. And the last thing he wanted to do was piss her off. Hermione shook her head and Draco nodded his thanks since he really didn't want to say it out loud. He walked off and then stopped in his tracks. There stood Tesania Nightshade. She was wearing a long floor length silk black dress. It hugged to her body nicely and gave away all of her curves. On the top of the dress were tiny green beads that made a unique design. It was straight across the chess, so it wasn't a v-neck, it was spaghetti strapped and on her arms was matching gloves only instead of green beads, and there were small green spiked studs. Her gloves reached just above her elbows and there were finger holes. Her hair was let down and it was rather long. She never had it down fully like this. She didn't have bangs so they hung on the sides of her hair and when she turned, they sometimes fell infront of her eyes. She had put in her nose ring again and then he noticed that she had double piercing in each lobe and 1 cartilage piercing.

She saw him and walked over to him and smiled. She blushed a little because of all the stares she was receiving. Draco caught a side glimpse of Zabini, Vanex and Reilly. They were staring hungrily at her and were probably jealous of him for being able to be with her. He remembered the box and pulled it out. He handed it to her and she opened and smiled.

"It's my favorite flower, how did you know?"

"I didn't really know, but I had help." He took it back from her and placed it on her wrist himself. She admired it some more and then took his arm and pulled him to the dance floor. She had just remembered something and then jumped from herself in surprise.

"I just remembered something, hold on, stay here, I'll be right back." She hurried off towards the teachers table and then returned only moments later.

"What was so important?"

"You'll see like everyone else later. You just need to be patient." She smiled at him and the dance was finally in full swing. The boy band played their music and almost all the girls were jumping for joy and some of the guys danced with the girls to their music.

Draco and Tesania were dancing together with strobe lights and the neon lights flashing over their bodies. People crowded around them and the dancing got tighter. Almost an hour went by when the crowd finally dispersed so the they could rest and as well as the band. Tesania and Draco sat down by Zabini and Vanex. Reilly had gone to get something to drink and eat. Vanex and Zabini smiled at them. Draco didn't sit down though.

"Do you want anything to drink?" he asked her.

"Ummm, sure. Something ice cold. Thanks." she said sweetly. Draco left and went straight to the food court. He returned a few minutes later with the drinks and he finally sat down. They were only talking for a few minutes until Pansy Parkinson walked up to them. She had walked slinky over to them and smiled at Draco. The dress looked amazing on her; it also gave away her curves and bared her left leg up to her knee. Her skin was a creamy white and a dark pearl anklet adorned her ankle. She was radiant, Draco had to admit, but he was still in awe over how Tesania looked. To prove this to Pansy, he placed his arm around Tesania's waist and pulled her up.

"Let's go dance again." Pansy scowled at her and Tesania just gave her an innocent look. Tesania didn't want to be in between Draco and Pansy, but since Draco liked her, she didn't want to throw away the chance. Pansy looked over to Vanex and then smirked.

"Vanex, can I talk to you?" Draco figured she was going to try and make him jealous and smiled at her futile attempt.

Harry and Ginny danced together to the slow motion song that the band was playing and Ron and Hermione were beside them. Hermione had just raised her head from it being on Ron's shoulder when Tesania and Draco walked up next to them and began to dance slowly next to them. Tesania waved and silently said hi. Hermione was shocked to see Draco dancing comfortably next to her and Ron, but didn't let the shock get the best of her. She returned the gesture and rested her head once again on Ron's shoulder. She smiled at Tesania and then closed her eyes again. Tesania rested her head on Draco's shoulder and closed her eyes as well.

The three couples danced there slowly for the next three songs, which all happened to be slow. At the end of the fourth song, Professor Dumbledore walked over to the band and magically made his voice echo through the room so everyone could hear. Everyone stopped dancing and looked up at him.

"Before the night ends, I would like to treat everyone to a gift; well Ms. Nightshade would like to treat you to something. She is going to demonstrate a gift that all witches have from where she comes from." Dumbledore changed his voice back to normal and Nightshade left Draco's side and walked onto the higher leveled ground. Draco stood in curiosity next to Ron and Hermione. He didn't feel like taunting the two of them tonight. The crowd watched as she made her way up. She turned around and faced them. Dumbledore walked back over to the table and sat down. The band, excluding the singer, started playing music which started off slow and the moved fast to follow Nightshade's movement.

Nightshade closed her eyes and held out her arms in front of her, palms up. A white light formed around her body and then in the next second wings flapped open and spread outwards and up. Some people jumped from surprise, others gasped in shock.

Draco stared at the girl that he had been falling for since the day they met on the train. The wings started out white and then slowly faded to black on the outer wings. The bone area and the inner feathers were almost a pure white. Draco realized it was just like the corsage that he had given her. No wonder it was her favorite flower. Then people began to notice the wind being picked up around her and the people who were closest to her.; meaning Draco, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Harry, Luna, Neville, Vanex and Pansy. Their hair and clothes ruffled as they felt the wind stir and move around them.

The air was moving in a circular motion around her and slowly she lifted off the ground. Her arms moved to where they were above her head. Her bottom of her dress moved slightly and her wings bent and opened; bent and opened. After a minute she touched back down and opened her eyes. Her wings folded in and then disappeared.

She did just what Dumbledore had done and made her voice louder.

"What I had just done was something that is passed down in my blood line of witches. It's called Clufuih in my language, translated it means Pureblood and in my bloodline pureblood was meant for the higher power." Draco snapped to complete attention when she said this and so did Harry and his gang.

'So she was a pureblood!' thought Hermione. 'And the whole time I thought she was put in Slytherin by mistake. Well she isn't evil, so what makes her so much different from her other house mates?' Hermione didn't get to think any further than what she did because the room flashed a bright white and blinded everyone. A scream could be heard from the far side of the room where the Slytherin tables were set. When the light disappeared and everything was returned to normal everyone saw who had screamed. One of Pansy's friends was suspended in thin air with a pentacle floating above her head. Harry and Ron gasped, they had seen that sign before, but couldn't say anything because the sign started to burn and then disappear into burning embers. The girl was released from the invisible grip and she fell about three feet to the ground smacking her elbow on the floor and shattering it. Pansy ran to her friend's aid and tried to calm her.

Tesania watched as she felt fear grip her stomach, she looked at the table where all the teachers were rushing to the girl's aid. The only person she didn't see there was Mr. Ruche, her father.


	9. A Given ReUnion

Chapter Nine: A Given Reunion

It was a week from Christmas and everything was going better than anyone had predicted. Pansy's friend's arm was healed thanks to Madam Pomfrey. The teachers and students were all calm and had almost completely forgot about the whole incident, but Pansy and her friend kept bringing it up to try and make others feel bad for her. She kept saying "I almost lost my life…I could have broken my neck." Well the only people who actually listened to them were their own friends.

Tesania was the only one who felt differently. She had grown weak and sick. The other students had assumed she had just gotten a cold, but the teachers knew otherwise what was causing her illness. Madam Pomfrey brought in her medicine for about a week and soon Tesania was feeling better. Her house mates had asked her if the medicine tasted like crap, but all she said was "no".

Draco sat in the boy's dormitory alone that late winter afternoon. Everyone else was outside having snowball fights, or tormenting the first years. He sat there in his four poster bed, staring on the double moon pendent he had found after Tesania had lost it. He had been meaning to give it back to her, but something kept telling him not to. He stared at the pendent for long periods of time as if he was drawn to it. Like he was linked to it, but knew he was not linked to some foreign object brought in from an ex-princess.

He twirled the chain of the necklace in his figures which in the process made the pendent turn. He jumped at the sound of the door opening and quickly put the necklace in his pocket. He looked up to see he who had walked in and gave a shocked look to see Pansy standing there looking at him. He got off of his bed with a sigh and turned to her. She was walking over to him.

"Pansy, I don't know-" Pansy wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him forcefully. He was too shocked to push her away. She forced her tongue in his mouth and kissed him harder. He responded back to the kiss. He didn't push her away. As shocked as he was by this, he didn't want to let the kiss go. He realized now that he was hungry for kisses like this again. The door opened again and in Vanex. Draco opened his eyes and finally pushed Pansy away from him.

"It's not what you-" started Draco.

"Think? Yeah, I know. But I thought you were going out with Nightshade? She's gonna be pissed not to mention hurt." Draco looked saddened by this. It was true. "Don't even act sad, I saw you putting the moves on her. She wasn't only kissing you, you were kissing her." Vanex left the room and shut the door after him. Draco went to follow him, sure he was going to tell Nightshade, but Pansy grabbed a hold of his hand.

"Do you think she'll take you back now since you were kissing me back?" she smirked at this and let him think for a moment.

"Damn you Pansy! You planned this. You are a fucking whore. Why don't you go find some other shit head to sleep with you, because you won't find it here." spoke Draco sternly. Pansy raised her hand and slapped him. The sting from the hit was painful, but used mind over matter to ignore it.

"You two-timing bastard. As soon as she showed up, you were all over her. She didn't give you her body and soul like I did." She took his hand and rubbed it down her side, making him remember how many times he had massaged her. The two never had gone as far as sex, but they were intimate. She stopped his hand just under her left breast. "I know you want me from that kiss. I want you to, but I don't want you to talk to that bitch." She moved his hand down her body this time to where it was placed on her butt. She drew closer to him. "Listen, I will give you more than what I gave you before. Like I said, I gave you my body and soul." She pushed her body against his and rubbed her lower half against him, trying to get a reaction out if it.

"Why don't you listen for once?" He pushed her away from him. "I…Don't…Want…You. I can't believe I have to spell it out for you. You are nothing but a slut and you only like me because my dad is big and that would make me big and I come from a rich family."

"Oh don't be so fucking full of yourself. I like you because of you and you have the sexiest body. Not because you're rich or will be big in the future." Pansy pushed passed him and walked out of the boy's dormitory. Draco whizzed around and grabbed her by the arm, she looked hopefully at him.

"You won't ever get jack shit from me and if I find out that you have hurt Nightshade in anyway, I will make your life a living hell. Remember my dad's big and put your family to the dirt." He released her and shoved passed her to find Nightshade.

Nightshade had gone down the lake after hearing the story from Vanex.

'They were all over each other…" Those words remained in her head the whole time. It was nearing dark soon and she would have to head in soon, but at the moment she didn't want to. She heard footsteps behind her and she looked. Hermione Granger stood there. She looked sad to see her friend like this. Tesania guessed that Hermione noticed that she had been crying. Tesania patted the ground beside her, inviting the Gryffindor to sit and talk with her. Maybe she could help her.

"What's wrong? Is it anything I could help with?" She was polite and quiet.

"I'm just having guy trouble."

"Draco?" Tesania looked at her and then nodded.

"Yeah, I was just told by Vanex that he was kissing Pansy, Well more like tonguing with her." Hermione gave her a shocked look but then it went back to calm and carrying. "What?"

"I don't think Draco would do that to you? I think Pansy and Vanex set you two up."

"I never thought of that possibility."

"Pansy still likes Malfoy and I know she will go to any lengths to be with him. Ever since our first year she has been going after him. I don't think you have anything to worry about." Tesania smiled with her friend. "I wouldn't believe many Slytherins except maybe for Zabini, Crabbe and Goyle." Hermione couldn't believe she was sticking up for Draco and his gang, but she wanted to help her friend and she wanted to give her the truth. And the truth was out of all the Slytherins Malfoy, Zabini, Crabbe and Goyle were always loyal to each other.

"Thanks Hermione for making me feel better. I'll talk to Draco tomorrow about it." She smiled and the two got up and walked to the castle with each other. They separated when they left to go to their own houses.

Draco had heard the whole conversation between the Gryffindor and the Slytherin. He was very obliged to Granger for sticking up for him, even though he didn't know why she did. He now owed a lot to the Gryffindor and even though he did owe her, he didn't feel odd about it. He assumed he would have felt annoyed by owing the silly girl, but he didn't which really confused him.

Draco walked back to the dormitory to find Tesania sitting in the armchair sleeping. Her hair fell in front of her eyes and she had a book slipping from her hands. He caught it just before it hit the floor and woke her up. He looked at the book and read the title, "_Demon in my View_". He found that a lot of people were reading this book. He stuck the pocket size book in his back pocket and carefully lifted her in his arms. She stirred only a little, but did not wake up. He carried her into the girl's dormitory where Pansy and her friends gave him a disgusted look. He put Tesania in her four poster bed and then turned back to the other girls after he pulled the covers over his girlfriend.

"When did you go all soft?" sneered Lynsey, Pansy friend that was on her left.

"Since you joined the whore." He responded. "Though you have anyways since you're just as much of a slut as well." He turned to Pansy and spoke to her. "My warning still falls on you and your friends. You harm, annoy, or even piss off Nightshade in anyway and my family will have all your families' asses." With that said he walked out.

"Fucker." He heard Lynsey say.

Tesania woke up the next morning with a headache and so she proceeded to take Motrin for it. She turned to her trunk and grabbed her clothes for today and headed for the shower. She closed the door behind her and made sure she locked it. She turned to the sink and looked into the mirror. Her reflection was just a bit hazy, but she didn't care. She just assumed someone had used the shower before her. She turned the water to a little warmer than warm. She took off her clothes and stepped in. The water good when it ran down her body and soaked her hair. She stood there for almost ten minutes just thinking with her face up in the water.

After she pulled herself from her thoughts she did what she was supposed to do in the shower and stepped out. She jumped from the sight of seeing Lynsey standing there looking at her.

'Why hadn't she heard her come in?' Tesania realized that Lynsey was looking at her while she was naked, but she didn't care, they were both females. She went to grab for her towel, but found it wasn't there. She turned back to Lynsey.

"What the hell do you?"

"Malfoy has threatened to destroy our families if we did anything to annoy, harm, or piss you off and knowing him and his family he will hold true to his threat. I want you to tell him to drop it."

"And what happens to me when I tell him to drop it?"

"I, Pansy and our other friends will call a truce and you can have Malfoy." Tesania thought for a moment.

"Fine, but the truce better be a real one or I tell Draco to hold the threat again." Lynsey scowled and then nodded. "Good, now give me back my towel." Lynsey tossed the towel to her and turned; opened the door, and left, closing it behind her.

Tesania walked into the Great Hall, only a little late and found that it was all quiet. She sat down at the Slytherin table next Draco and looked up. In shock, she gasped. Two girls that were the same age as her stood where Dumbledore stood. The girl on the left had butt-length reddish brown hair, she was the same height as her, black eyes, creamy white skin, and a tattoo of the Eye of Horus on her right arm. She was wear black parachute pants with black bondage straps, a tight black tank top, and a small spiked color. Tesania could tell she was wearing black combat boots as well. On her left leg on her pants was a red, black and grey Dragon. Yup she was sure of it. It was Lilith, her half sister. Or at least one of her half sisters from her father.

Tesania looked at the girl on the right. She had hair the same length as the other, same height as well. Her hair was a grayish, white, with black streaks. It was pulled into a ponytail, with her bangs loose. They were the same length as the rest of her hair. She wore a tight tube top with a black choker with an inverted cross for the pendent. She also wore floor length black skirt. Her eyes were a striking midnight blue. She also had creamy white skin. It was her half sister Asef. Another one of her father's daughters with another woman.

'At least these two I get along with perfectly.' thought Tesania. 'They happen to be my two favorite sisters out of the three other ones.' Tesania sighed and listened to Professor Dumbledore.

"Students of Hogwarts we have two new guests like Ms. Nightshade. As a matter of fact, these two are her sisters and I would like you to make them feel just as welcomed as you do to Ms. Nightshade. They have already been chosen in a house and they will be joining Slytherin. Now I would like to introduce Ms. Lilith and Ms. Asef Nightshade." The two girls moved to the end of the Slytherin table and sat down. They have not seen her yet and Tesania was grateful at the moment.

"Now I would also like to announce that we are now able to start the Quidditch games again. We apologize for it being started so late in the years, but things were being taken care of. So training will take place tomorrow after classes have finished." The students cheered and then everyone went to eating. Tesania stood up and walked over to her sisters.

"Hello, Lilith. Asef. What may I ask are you doing here?" The two girls looked up and smiled.

"Well it's nice to see you to Tes." said Lilith. The two girls stood up, came around the table and hugged her.


	10. A Friend In Need

Chapter Ten: A Friend in Need

Snow was falling outside the castle, it was only a few days from Christmas and everyone was looking forward to the upcoming ball.

From the time Tesania's sisters had arrived the school had been buzzing about the new beauties, and everyone did not forget to mention Tesania.

A group of students stood by their secret opening to their common room talking.

"I heard they weren't really sisters to Nightshade because for one they don't look like each other and their skin tone is completely different." said the taller girl with brown hair stood by a taller, but plump boy. "Don't you agree Ernie?"

"Hannah, you know I don't. If Dumbledore says they are sisters, then I believe they are." Hannah scowled at Ernie's remark. "I'm sorry Hannah, but I don't."

"Fine, but I still don't think they are sisters."

"Well what if they have different mothers? Or different fathers?" asked one of the girls next to Hannah. Hannah looked down.

"I guess that's possible."

"I don't care about you guys say. The three of them of fucking beauties." said one of the guys next to Ernie. The girls scowled, but all he did was shrug and raise his hands and gave them an innocent smile.

"Yeah, but you're kind of shit out of luck of going out with any of them." said one of the elder girls.

"Yeah and why is that?" he asked.

"Two reasons, one, I do believe Tesania Nightshade is going out with Draco Malfoy, and two, they're all Slytherins." The guy quieted down after that. She was right and she laid it down flat for him.

Tesania and her sisters walked to their morning class together. They had Divination inside this time, because of the snow. So they climbed all the way up to the tower where Professor Trelawney had taught. It was pretty high and had many steps so they took them rather slow.

They reached the top and sat down at a round table with Hermione. Even though Hermione did not like the class she was told that she needed to take it in order to pass the last Exams and become an official witch.

"Hi Hermione." said Asef and Lilith at the same time. Tesania sat Hermione's left side and Asef sat on her right, leaving Lilith to sit across from her.

"Hi you guys. How was your weekend? I didn't see you very often."

"Oh, we were either in the library or in our common room." responded Lilith, smiling.

"Well, we also ate as well, and used the bathroom. So we were other places too." said Asef. Hermione smiled and then saw that the teacher had finally walked in.

Firenze looked at all the students and smiled softly. Their morning lessons had finally begun and everyone was curious to know what the next chapter held.

"Alright students, today we will be Mind Channeling, meaning you will be learning to channel into peoples thoughts. But I will warn you now. If I hear or find out in anyway that people are invading others thoughts without their permission, I will give a three weeks detention. If your try and enter someone's mind, they will know, because they will be able to feel your mind in them." Pansy raised her hand. Firenze turned to her and nodded, giving her permission to speak.

"So then what is the point of us learning this?"

"I was given instructions by Professor Dumbledore to teach you for self defense. By learning how to mind channel, you will be able to go through peoples memories and use them to your advantage." Firenze walked to the center of the classroom and began speaking again.

"Mind channeling is one of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named strong point…"

"So we're learning too defend our self from him?" asked Draco. Tesania looked at him and knew he was being sarcastic because she knew all about his family. From only being here for only a few months, she learned a lot about him in so many ways.

"Yes and no, Mr. Malfoy. This would also be a good defense against other wizards who tend to do wrong." Firenze went back to looking at the rest of the class, his tail swishing while he spoke. "I will also be able to teach you how to actually defend yourself with mind channeling. You will be able to force your opponent away from you by forcing your way into his or her mind. It will cause pain if they are pushing you out and you are pushing harder." Tesania looked up at the professor and thought for a moment. There was something she wanted to ask but she couldn't remember it now.

"Professor, do you actually think we will need this in our future?" asked Asef with her hand raised. She lowered it and then smiled softly.

Tesania gave a scowled look at her sister and then turned back to the professor who was promptly answering her question.

'That was the question I was going to ask.' thought Tesania.

"It always best to be prepared Ms. Nightshade." He looked at the sisters and gave a half ass smile. Hermione who was actually listening instead of raising her hand for answers had remained silent through the whole thing until now.

"Ummm, professor, are we going to learn about it now?" He nodded his head and gave a small cough to clear his throat.

"Alright, I want all of you to partner up." There was a bustle of movement of students trying to find partners. Tesania partnered up with Lilith and Hermione partnered up with Asef.

Draco looked over and saw that Tesania was already taken by one of her sisters and so he partnered up with Zabini, Crabbe and Goyle partnered with each other.

"Have you found out anything else about her?" asked Draco to Zabini.

"No, not much. Only that the other two girls are her half sisters from her father. They have different mothers."

"How do you find out this stuff?" asked Draco astonished that he could find out things that he or anyone else shouldn't know.

"Same way you did before you met Nightshade." Zabini smirked at the look on Draco's face. Draco knew damn well how he used to be before he had met Tesania. He was clever, sly, ruthless to the weak, liked to taunt, destroy things, steal and piss off the teachers. Now that he actually thought about it, he thought himself a pussy, and he didn't like it, but was he willing to go back to his old ways and threaten to lose Tesania? He shook his head, he'd think about it later.

"Alright now I want you to look at her partners face and concentrate. When you look into their eyes, I want you to stare at their pupils and even farther than that, look past their pupils. So concentrate on the color of them." Firenze paced back and forth in the classroom. "When you have successfully done this and you have had enough concentration, you will feel like you are being pulled into darkness. Now the other person will try and keep their minds blank of thoughts and memories. When you have successfully been submerge in the mind challenging all you will see is black, or at least you're supposed to, if you are seeing images, then you are seeing the other person's memories, if you are hearing words, then you are hearing their thoughts."

Draco looked at Zabini.

"You wanna go first?" he asked him.

"First for what? Being peered into or the one doing the peering?" He smirked. Draco smirked back and rolled his eyes.

"Ass. The one doing the peering." Zabini nodded and then turned fully to him. Zabini and Draco both concentrated, but then burst out laughing like other students for trying to keep a straight face, but couldn't.

Asef was the one looking into Hermione. She did really well at keeping a straight face and for that Hermione was doing well also. If Asef had broken out laughing she would have as well, but the one thing she was having trouble with, was blocking out her memories, she tried her best. She hoped that Asef had missed them when she was finally able to clear her mind. Asef had indeed though caught those memories, but as shocking and disturbing as they were, she still kept a straight face.

Class was soon over and Firenze had told them that they were staying on this for awhile, so there was no real rush at figuring out how to do it perfectly.

Asef walked close to Tesania and Lilith. As soon as they were alone, she finally spoke to Tesania.

"She's your friend right?"

"Who?" she asked.

"Hermione Granger."

"Yeah why?"

"There's something wrong. She's being abused by her family."

"What are you talking about, she says that her parents are perfect and they're dentists."

"Tes, I saw in her mind before, I read her thoughts and I saw them. She was hoping that I didn't see them, but I did. She's being hurt." Tesania turned to her sister after stopping and looked at her. Asef knew what she was doing. She was looking into her mind to see the images herself. When she did here eyes became very teary and fear gripped her. She was afraid her friend was being hurt over the maximum of what a human could tolerate. Being beaten with belts and large metal utensils. Smacked to the point of unconsciousness. She would have to tell Professor Dumbledore tomorrow. It was getting too late now and she was over tired from all of the work.

"You better talk to Dumbledore tomorrow otherwise I will." said Asef. Tesania nodded and Lilith grabbed a hold of her right arm and Asef her left and the three continued on their way to their common room.

Draco walked out from behind the corner with Zabini. The two looking very confused.

"Why are they sticking up for Granger?" asked Zabini.

"Because Granger made friends with Tesania the first day she came here. I owe Granger for helping me with Tesania, besides Granger actually stuck up for me, that's why I owe her." Zabini looked at him questionably.

"So what are you planning to do?"

"I think I'm going to have my dad have them put in a muggle jail. That way I don't owe her anymore. I hate having the knowledge that I owe a Gryffindor."

"Wow, you're really going to help her. Good luck with convincing your father; your mother I see you having a chance at convincing, but not your father and besides isn't he in Azkaban?" Draco looked down and then up.

"That's right, I forgot. Damn. Yeah I'll ask my mom tonight because all Dumbledore will do is look upon the situation and try doing the noble thing instead of the right thing." Zabini nodded his head in agreement. He and Draco walked back down the corridor to the Owlry to send Draco's mother a message explaining what was going on: How he was going out with Tesania, how Tesania's friend was a Gryffindor and that even though he would hate helping a Gryffindor, it was for his girlfriend, and he apologized to his mother for making her help a Gryffindor, but if it meant putting a Gryffindors family in jail and in trouble, even if for a good cause, it was worth it.


	11. Hermione's Thanks

I'm giving you guys a heads up. This chapter will be a lil'gushy and romantic and stuff so, yeah, just thought I'd warn ya. I'll warn ya about something else as well. I don't write romantic stuff really well, so bear with me will ya. Thanks…Oh yeah and it'll be shorter than the rest of the chapters so far.

Chapter 11: Hermione's Thanks

The day before Christmas, Hermione received news from the Ministry of Magic, that her parents were apprehended and were sent to jail for abuse. They would be transported to prison where they were going to stay for five years and then be on probation for about two years. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna were shocked when they heard the news about her parents and were even more shocked because she hadn't told them, but the only thing that was on Hermione's mind was how did anyone find out and who did?

Tesania, Asef, and Lilith walked up to Draco and Tesania turned him and pushed him to an area in the room where they new they would get privacy.

"Was it you who told the Ministry of Magic about Hermione's parents?" asked Lilith. She was wearing black Capri's with white stitching here and there on them and on the left leg there were numerous patches of bands. Her shirt was sporting the band HIM, Draco noticed that she wore lots of clothes that sported the bands Him and CKY and a guy named Bam.

"Yeah, I overheard you three talking and I decided to help." Admitted Draco innocently.

"Why you don't like the Gryffindors? Why would you change your mind about them now?" asked Tesania. Draco looked at her and his smiled faded and he looked at her with hurt in his eyes.

"Because she helped me." Tesania looked at him confused. "Without her, you and I wouldn't be going out anymore."

"You heard what she said to me?" asked Tesania. Asef and Lilith sensed what was going on and decided to leave.

"We'll be in the library." and with that they left.

"I went looking for you after Vanex had seen. It was a whole set up between him and Pansy. I found you by the lake with Granger and heard you guys talking. I was about to leave, but then I heard what Granger was saying and I decided to stay. So in return I helped her." Draco stood up and grabbed Tesania's hands. He felt odd doing this, but he cared about her and wanted to say what he needed to. "I care about you a lot and I was afraid of losing you. Hermione stuck up for me, no Gryffindor would have done that for a Slytherin, so it was a big deal on her part and I owed her. Without her and what she said to, I wouldn't be standing here tell you that I love you." Tesania looked up at him and was quiet for a moment.

"So you helped her because she helped you when she didn't have a reason or have to?" Draco nodded and looked down at her. In her eyes he saw pain and sadness, but also happiness and care and loyalty. Draco thought for a moment to himself. Right now his father would think him a pussy for going soft for a weak girl that might not have a high place in life, but he, Draco, saw her differently. For once he looked upon someone as an equal and not just because of the train incident or what she was, but because she was the only one who cared about him and not where he was born in the family and how much money he had. Tesania was the only one to ever get to know him, the real him.

"Draco?" Draco came out of his thoughts at the sound of his girlfriend's voice.

"Hmm?"

"I think you should go tell Hermione." He looked at her. He gave her a pitiful look. He may have changed well enough for her, but he didn't completely change. Old habits were hard to break and he wasn't ready to befriend a Gryffindor.

"What?"

"You heard what I said. And who knows, she might actually thank you for stopping her pain." she smiled up at him. He looked down at her and saw the pleading in her eyes and he gave into it. He sighed, looked down, and then looked back up at her.

"And what if she isn't happy with me?"

"How can she not, you helped her with years of pain and YOU ended it."

"Are you sure you're supposed to be a Slytherin and not a Gryffindor?" She slugged him in the shoulder and he rubbed the spot where she hit him after he flinched. She was stronger than what she looked like. "Fine. Fine I will." He stalked off, ready to find the last person he ever would have thought he would ever apologize to.

Hermione sat in a corridor on the third floor where no one was supposed to go because of Fluffy, Hagrid's overly large three headed dog. She wiped tears from her eyes. So many feelings were flowing through her that she couldn't control them; she had to find a place to go and be by herself.

Hurt and pain was flowing through her at the moment, as well as relief and joy from being released from t he agony that she's lived for years. She also felt gratitude and thankfulness for whoever it was that helped her. She would have to find out who did help her. She owed the person a lot. She believed she owed the person her life, because who knew how far her parents would have gone in abusing her.

A cough came from next to her and she jumped. She looked to her right and looked up to see Draco Malfoy standing there with his hands in his pocket and a facial expression that said he didn't want to be there but knew it was the right thing to do, for whatever he was about to do.

At first Hermione's first instinct was to act defensive and try and tell Malfoy off and to leave her alone, but she knew that would be a futile effort since he was most likely just to make fun of her and what ever else he did to torment people, but the look on his face made her think differently. She was actually shocked to see what she did, but she still didn't bring down her defenses.

"Do you mind if I sit down?" The question shocked her as well as how he asked it. It sounded as if he were a shy new kid. She nodded and he sat down. "Ummm…I wanted to tell you something…that I normally wouldn't say to you." She was confused but let him speak. "I was the one who told the Ministry of Magic about your parents. Well actually I told my mother and she told the Ministry of Magic." Ok now she was officially shocked. It was Draco Malfoy who had helped her. This would have to go in the books. A Slytherin helping a Gryffindor. What the hell happened to make him change so much?

"So it was you who had helped me? Why?" She asked in complete surprise.

"Because you helped me with Tesania and I owed you. Though I, myself didn't want to do this for a Gryffindor, but you helped me so I helped you and you are also friends with Tesania and I would do anything for her." Hermione just started at him in utter surprise. One good deed was reward with a profit.

"You over heard Tesania and I talking?" She wanted to know how he found out about what she said to Tesania.

He nodded.

"Yeah, I went to go find her and explain everything to her myself, but I found the both of you guys talking and I was about to walk away but I heard what you were saying and I stayed. So I guess I owe you a thank you as well."

"No you didn't because I don't even know why I did that. I guess I didn't want to see her get hurt and I was helping my friend, even though it meant helping you." She hesitated for a moment and then spoke again. "But thank you for helping me. It was very…cool…of you to do that." She smiled and he smirked softly.

"I think we should head back to our rooms, before start worrying about us." said Draco. She nodded and the two stood up. They walked together to the opened door, but stopped when they heard movement behind them. They turned around and fear struck there face and a blast forced them back a great deal. Their bodies flew back and over the railing of the stairway, but were only a little lucky to have a landing under them of another staircase. They landed with a thump on the stairs and were immediately unconscious. The figure that attacked them disappeared into the shadows as students gathered around them to see if they were alright.

AN

Well I hope you like this chapter and the cliff hanger that I left. I worked pretty hard to come up with a good ending to this chapter, so I hope it gives off the effect that I was looking for. Well I'm working on the next chapter now, so I hope I can get it up soon. Thanx again for all of you who have read this story and enjoy it. I know we're pretty far into this story and nothing major has happened, but I can promise you that something will happen in the next chapter, but it will not mean that the end of the story is going to be coming soon. Well anyways I hope you like this story.

Skapyk


End file.
